A Simple Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Carving Out Love" by leighann415. After finding out that Daphne shares his feelings, Niles asks Daphne out for pumpkin pie. But the traditional dessert isn't nearly as sweet as the love they both feel. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Leigh Ann (l**eighann415**) for writing "Carving Out Love." It was a long time in coming, but the result was so adorable. It didn't take me long to think of what could be done to continue the story, especially considering that pumpkin pie is one of my favorite things ever. It only seemed natural to use that in this story. But as usual, the story had a mind of its own. I hope the result lives up to Leigh Ann's work! :)

Niles pulled out of the embrace, still amazed that his little pumpkin carving had led to this. "Daphne, I know this isn't really a romantic sort of a date, but would you like to go to Nervosa and have a slice of pumpkin pie?"

Daphne smiled. Just the other day she'd noticed that the coffee shop had started offering their annual pumpkin pie, and she made a mental note to have some the next chance she got. Apparently, that would be now. "I would love to."

Moments later, Niles helped Daphne put her jacket on. Fall had definitely come to Seattle. Even that simple gesture allowed Daphne to see how much Niles cared. How had she never noticed it before? She shook her head, pushing the thought aside. What mattered was that she saw it now.

When they got outside, Daphne couldn't help breathing in the air. There was something about this time of year that she loved. Trees everywhere were turning red and orange, another wonderful part about the season. "This is so beautiful," Daphne sighed as she took in the scenery.

"Yes. I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful in my life." But Niles' eyes weren't on the changing leaves. The only beauty he cared about was the woman walking beside him.

Daphne blushed as she realized what he meant. She smiled and reached for his hand. All of this felt so natural, it was hard to believe this was their first actual date. They walked on in silence, but neither was bothered by it. They reached the familiar shop, and Niles held the door open for Daphne. "Thank you." She smiled.

When they entered the cafe, Niles once again took hold of Daphne's hand and walked her straight toward the counter. "Two pieces of pumpkin pie, please." The grin never left Niles' face as he spoke.

Josh, the barista behind the counter, had seen these two in here hundreds of times before. Though it was wrong to talk about customers behind their backs, the employees couldn't help it sometimes. Over the years, the younger Dr. Crane had spent countless hours here, pining over Daphne or complaining about his ex-wife. But, judging from the smile on his face now, things were much better for him. "Coming right up," he replied.

Niles and Daphne made their way to their favorite booth, the one near the window. Though the place was almost empty now, they wanted to be as close to each other as possible. When they sat, Niles put his arm around Daphne's shoulder, gasping in surprise when she didn't move away.

"Congratulations," Josh said, as he set the two pieces of pie on the table.

"What for?" Niles asked, bewildered.

"Well, unless I'm seriously misunderstanding your body language, you two are on a date."

"You're not misunderstanding a thing," Niles replied. "Daphne loves me."

"It's true. I never thought something like this could happen in real life, but it did!"

"Well, I'm very happy for you both," Josh said. "Enjoy the pie."

Niles and Daphne thanked him. Daphne picked up her fork and took a bite of the pie. It was every bit as good as she'd expected. "This is nice," she said, turning to Niles.

"I'm glad, Daphne. I've always wanted to take you to a five-star restaurant and give you a night you'd always remember. But when you told me that you loved me, too, I just suddenly thought this might be a better place for us to start."

"It was," Daphne replied. "This reminds me a bit of me dates back in Manchester. No one had very much money, so we had to find things to do that wouldn't cost much. Boys would always ask to walk me home from school, or take me out for ice cream. I guess that sort of thing sounds silly to you, though."

Niles smiled, feeling a sudden urge to kiss her. He leaned forward, and was rewarded with the sweetest kiss he'd ever experienced. "It doesn't sound silly at all. Most of the women I've known think that a man's heart is measured by how much he's willing to spend. It's nice to know some people still appreciate the simple things."

"Whenever I tell your father or brother about me life back home, they always look at me like I've lost me mind. But I feel like I can tell you anything, and you would never think I was crazy."

"I'm glad you feel that way. What I said before is true, I love everything about you. You're different, and you don't mind that. All my life, I've followed in my brother's footsteps. I've never had the courage to follow another path."

Daphne was surprised to hear him say this. He'd never before mentioned that he didn't like his life. "Are you saying you don't like being a psychiatrist?"

"No," Niles replied immediately. "I like helping people. But sometimes I feel like no one notices what I do. After all, it's not _my_ face people see on billboards."

Now Daphne understood. "Your work is important, Niles. You may not be famous like your brother, but you can't let that bother you. You have a family who loves you very much. And you've got something else, too."

"Really? What?" Niles asked with a laugh. Immediately, he thought of his wine collection, or the many antiques he owned.

"Me."

Niles smiled. How could he have ever thought of material possessions ahead of Daphne? With her at his side, it didn't matter if he had a hit radio show, or if his wine collection disappeared. For so long, he'd defined himself in terms of things, and it always seemed that he didn't have enough. But this new relationship with Daphne was something that could never be equaled by anything that could be bought or sold. He kissed Daphne again, feeling the love in his heart expand a hundredfold. This beautiful moment couldn't magically fix his relationship with Frasier. The jealousy would always be there. But somehow, Niles knew it would never again make him feel worthless.

When Daphne smiled at him, as she was right now, all he could ever feel was happy.

**The End**


End file.
